Mages
Mages believe they are the most powerful Clan of Kytra due to their powers in High Magic, lifespans and wisdom. However, Mages are also arrogant and believe themselves superior to every other tribe. They are the main leaders of the Consul of Kytra, a government for the realm of their own creation as the Mages see themselves as the overarching leaders of the realm. They speak the common language of Kytra, though claim to have invented it themselves, and believe in the Skarta Gods, the same religion as the Elves. The average lifespan of a Mage is 400 years, though a Strad of the Inner Council often lives to 500. History Creation of Tribes In the early days of Kytra, before the Eight Tribes, the realm was a chaotic land to live in. Creatures of every type roamed freely, the only factions being family. There was daily bloodshed and loss. The Mages had lived in Kytra since it's birth, and were displeased at the savagery of their once pleasant realm, for once it had been Mages alone who had lived there. Many centuries were spent in this way, unorganised and bloody.The Mages grew tired of the abuse of their realm, and sought a solution to the problem. It was eventually the first High Strad of the Tribe of Mages, Kirela who devised the Tribe system. She organised all the Mages together, and created a society from them. As the High Strad, Kirela led the Mages into prosperity in the hope that the other creatures would form together. It took time for the Mage's plan of Tribes to succeed, perhaps many centuries, but it did. Kirela was an old Warlock by the time the first inter-Tribe meeting was held. This meeting would become known as the Meeting of Kytra, and it was from this point that history was recorded, and time was counted. No-one knew for certain how old Kytra was, even at this point, but it is assumed that the realm is many millenia old. The new Tribes led the realm of Kytra into one of peace and beauty once more. There were still wars to maintain the peace, as there are to this day, but the Mages credit themselves with creating a peaceful land, and maintaining it. Too Much Power After Kirela's death, her son, Bloren, took her place as High Strad. Bloren was a kind and fair Warlock with no interest in war but every interest in peace. He secured peace with the Beasts and Giants, once the most bloodthirsty creatures. He held much power over the entire realm, and not just within his own Tribe. He used this power to keep peace and to teach. He was a wise High Strad, just as his mother had been. There were, however, other Strad's, Major and Minor, who disagreed with his methods, and thought he should take power over the entire realm and use it to rule everyone. Glardrel was Bloren's top Major Strad, and an adviser as Bloren himself was very young, for a Mage and a High Strad. But it was Bloren's trust that led to his betrayal. Glardrel had been a young Minor Strad in Kirela's Council, and had become a Major Strad through her loyalty and passion. It was these things that led her to become angry with Bloren for not taking full advantage of his power. The two argued frequently. Glardrel would often try to persuade Bloren to enter wars, which he would often argue greedy and unnecessary. However, Glardrel won Bloren over once, and persuaded him to go to war against the Beasts, as they were fighting the Giants over territory again. It was a short, but devastating war. It would later be known as the War of Loss, as many Mages lives were lost, including that of Bloren himself. Some have claimed that it was an elaborate plan of Glardrel's to become the High Strad, but it would never be confirmed. Glardrel was a much harsher High Strad than Bloren and Kirela had been. She ruled without mercy, and did not care what wars she entered. Many Mages were lost during this time. She dominated the Consul of Kytra, trying many times to elect herself leader overall. Eventually, the other Mages and Tribes became so terrified of her ruthlessness, they plotted in secret together to overthrow her. When the plot was discovered, Glardrel was furious. In her fury, she rounded up those who were loyal to her and readied them to attack the Mages who were plotting against her. This led to the First Civil War of the Mages, a long war. A new warrior was developed, the Dragons; Mages with their powers stripped in order to give them new abilities. However, the war ended before they had mastered the creations. It was ended by Glardrel's surrender, not due to seeing her wrongdoings but due to not wanting more bloodshed between her own people. She was imprisoned and sentenced to exile. Before she could be exiled, her body was found in her cell, after rather killing herself that have to bear the shame of leaving. After Gladrel's death, the Consul of Kytra met. It was agreed that each tribe should be left to it's own peacekeeping, and that the Mages should withdraw their power in other tribes. They were also limited to one child per family, as the Mages were so long lived. The terms were agreed, and a new age of peace began in Kytra. The Freedom War Centuries and centuries passed, and with them several High Strad. The Mages at this time had slaves, often prisoners from wars, other Tribes-people forced into doing things for the Mages. Many were unhappy, and some of the Mages were unhappy at the way slaves were treated. The High Strad, Elorel, would not listen to the people. Xe did not want to abolish slaves. The unrest grew during Elorel's reign. Some of the Inner council even started to speak out. Time after time, Elorel would ignore them. This also meant xe ignored rumours of a planned uprising. Xe would pay the price for this. The start of the Second Civil War began with a raid on the Inner Council whilst in session. Slaves and those against slavery stormed the Council room, brandishing weapons. Several Strad died, though Elorel escaped with xer life. The Freedom war lasted for decades after this. The rebels were killed mercilessly, though several of the Strad and those for slavery died. Dragon were perfected during the Freedom War. Mages volunteered to have their magic stripped in order to be give the ability to change their shape and become powerful warriors. The Dragons burnt the Tribe and many died. Elorel was barely seen through the war, hiding in order that xe might orchestrate the entire thing. Xe didn't expect such anger from the Mages, and realised that they were not going to win the war. Xer final act as High Strad was to abolish slavery and set the Dragons free. Many celebrated but Elorel was never seen again. The rumour stood that Elorel had transformed xerself into a dragon and gone to live in solidarity, perhaps out of shame or perhaps or of fear of xer life. A Society of Class The class system was set into place shortly after the Freedom War and has existed to the current day. The Mages of today pride themselves on being the best fighting force, although this this through their magical ability rather than their strength. They also believe they are the rightful politicians of the land, although the other Tribes may disagree. The arrogance of the Mages has increased through the centuries, and today their sense of superiority is worse than it has ever been. Power comes at a price, but the Mages of today are too narcissistic to see that perhaps they are the problem. Within the Tribe The Inner Council The Inner Council is the internal government of the Mages. The High Strad is the leader of the tribe, it is their decision that is final. The High Strad lead until their death, at which time a new High Strad is elected by the other members of the Council. Often, a Major Strad is elected. The Council is made up of five Major Strad and seven Minor Strad. The Major Strad have more power within the Council that the Minor Strad, though it is ultimately the High Strad who makes final decisions. Most matters are discussed thoroughly and voted on before action is taken, and often the opinions of the Major Strad are taken more into account. Eight others make up the rest of the Council, the Stralen. These are often Warlocks and Magicians, though sometimes a Sorcerer is allowed to be a Stral. The Stralen have the least power in the Inner Council, though often it is their votes that make decisions. The current High Strad is the Warlock Thirlan. Warlocks Warlocks are seen as the higher class Mages. They make up most of the Inner Council and are more likely to be in the Consul of Kytra. Warlocks, like the other Mages, generally have long, light hair and very tanned skin. They often wear light coloured tunics and dresses and gold, and if they are particularly wealthy, silver as silver is rare for the Mages. Warlocks are most likely to be politicians, teachers or high-ranking warriors due to their position in society, and their vast abilities which include spell-casting and control of High Magic, giving them the ability to perform a great deal of spells and incantations. Magicians Magicians are the middle class of the Mages. They have some places on the Inner Council and are unlikely to be in the Consul of Kytra. Like other Mages, Magicians generally have long, light hair, though some choose to cut it shorter, especially if they are warriors. They have very tanned skin, and wear light coloured robes and dresses, and sometimes gold. Magicians also often wear cloaks and carry a staff to aid their magical ablilty. Magicians are often doctors or healers, teachers, warriors or fortune tellers, as Magicians have the unique ability to be able to see the future. This skill, however is very unpredictable and vague as the future is not set in stone. Magicians have a grasp of High Magic, though are often more limited to basic spell-casting. Their staffs can help them control High Magic. Sorcerers Sorcerers are seen as the lowest class of Mages. They are rarely on the High Council, and only one - Lirelan - has ever been in the Consul of Kytra. Sorcerers, like the other Mages, generally have long, light hair and very tanned skin. They wear light coloured tunics or robes and dresses, and rarely any gold adornments. Sorcerers are excellent at basic magic and spell-casting, though have a limited grasp of High Magic. Sorcerers often do the 'common' jobs such as building, farming, and being servants to the Palace. Sorcerers can also be warriors, as they are physically superior to the other Mages and are the best at sword-fighting. Relationships With Other Tribes To read more about each other Tribe, pleast visit their page. Shapeshifters Coming soon Elves The Elves and Mages have always been allies, though the Elves often disapprove of the Mages 'war to keep peace' methods. Even through this, the Elves still prefer to be firm allies with the Mages as they know that the Mages are powerful. The Mages respect the Elves due to their power, but many Mages think the Elves are too soft and dainty due to their passive nature. Giants The Giants and Mages currently have a steady truce. The Mages refuse to be allies with the Giants, though greatly prefer them to the Beasts. The Mages see the Giants as wild and untamed, but realise that it is best to be at peace with them. The Giants believe the Mages to be stuck up and full of self importance, but know from the past that a war would likely not end well for them, and so try their best to overlook their misgivings. Fairies Coming soon Beasts The Beasts and Mages have a shaky truce. The Mages despise the Beasts and see them as savage and wicked, though try to keep the peace, partly to keep alliance with the Elves and partly due to the fact war with the Beasts often ends in many lives lost. The Beasts share a similar belief of the Giants that the Mages are full of themselves, but also think them to be tyrannical and nasty, and unlike the Giants would be readily willing to war with them. Dragons Coming soon Spirits Coming soon Further Roleplay Notes The Mages, especially the Warlocks, are full of themselves, but also compassionate and try their best for Kytra. It is important that they overall are not portrayed as having one single characteristic, but with many flaws and many strong points. The names of the Mages often have two or three syllables, for example El-or-el, Blo-ren. The Mages names should flow but with defined syllables, and should make use of the vowel sounds. Mage names also often use plosive sounds, for example Gladrel: the 'g' is plosive. The Mages do not have their own language, but have a grasp on the others. They are heavily religious, and fully believe in their gods. They do, however, respect the other religions. Category:MRPW Stuff Category:Community Category:Rules, Policies, and Such